Lady GaGa
About GaGa Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1991), better known by her stage name Lady GaGa, is an American recording artist. She began performing in the rock music scene of New York City's Lower East Side in 2003 and enrolled at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. She soon signed with Streamline Records, an imprint of Interscope Records. During her early time at Interscope, she worked as a songwriter for fellow label artists and captured the attention of Akon, who recognized her vocal abilities, and signed her to his own label, Kon Live Distribution. About Albums She has released two albums, The Fame has been issued 15 November, and sold more than 18 million copies worldwide. Her second album Monster which was released on 28 December 2009, sold more than 12 million copies worldwide. Lady GaGa has become the most influential female artist in the world, who sold his two albums for more than 30 million copies worldwide. I got a gold circulation, for 30 million copies and earned 220 million dollars. Lady GaGa is now preparing its third album, which will come out 25th April 2011 years. Perhaps it called (I Heart Mum). Studio albums *The Fame (2008) *Monster (2009) *Third Album (2011) Singles from The Fame * Just Dance ft. Colby O 'Donnis * Poker Face * Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) * Love Games * Paparazzi * Paper Gansta Singles from Monster * Bad Romance * Telephone ft. Beyonce * Alejandro * Dance In The Dark * Monster Haus Of GaGa Haus Of Gaga, officially declared the most successful and most interesting fashion company in the world. Lady GaGa has sold three of its collection of more than $ 5 billion. His first collection, The Fame, which has emerged 20 October 2008. She sold more than 350 million copies worldwide. The collection was nominated for the most successful and funniest collection in 2008. Her second collection of Monster, which emerged 15 December, it earned 800 million dollars. And the third is a collection that emerged 8th of June for two months, sold at 3 bilion copies worldwide. collection name is Gold Digger. LaLoLa LaLoLa original name lal♂l♀, the American comedian-drama series, in which a man Lalo, who is a womanizer. One morning he wakes up but as a woman and begins to be called Lola, she was allegedly Lola relatives as the role played by Lady GaGa, it is the female lead role. She was falling for her boss Fernando, Joe Jonas and so begins the problems, she works in the publishing house ,,High Five 5to the music magazine. He/She is your companion Anastasia (Ashley Tisdale), who help her cope with the female world. Lola, keep meat and something always falls into the problems but are extracted from them. But her boss Fernando (Joe Jonas) falls in love with her, and if it act Veren problems and has a little daughter Lucy. Fernando's wife Drizelda (Vanessa Hudgens), is trying to destroy Lola (Lady GaGa) and her friend Anstasia (Ashely Tisdale). Poker Face The music video for "Poker Face", directed by Ray Kay and aided by Anthony Mandler,54 was filmed at the luxury villa on bwin PokerIsland.55 bwin also provided the poker equipment and obtained product placements in return.56 The video premiered on October 22, 2008. It is set by a pool, as well as in a mansion. It begins with Gaga emerging from the pool wearing a mirror masquerade mask and a black full-body leotard, with two Great Danes beside her (Lava and her son Rumpus)57. She throws the mask aside and the song begins with a facial shot of Gaga singing it.54 Gaga wears a metallic sticker on her left cheek in this shot. Featured in the video are scenes of Gaga in a mansion and dancing poolside with her dancers in a turquoise leotard.54 Gaga attends a wild party where every man and woman tries their luck on a strip poker game. The party gets wilder when all the party's guests strip down to their underwear, dance around, and share kisses with each other. The video also features two harlequin Great Danes and several white mannequins on her swimming pool deck. During the musical interlude before the "I won't tell you that I love you" hook, Gaga is shown in her trademark "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow" sunglasses while sitting beside the pool. The video ends with the head shot of Gaga singing the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook. Gaga explained in the nineteenth episode of her "Transmision Gagavision" series, the main idea behind the music video of "Poker Face". She said that "I knew I wanted it to be sexy, so I thought no pants, because that's sexy, ...And I knew I wanted it to be futuristic, so I thought shoulder pads, because that's my thing."58 The music video premiered on MTV UK on February 17, 2009. In some versions of the song, the words "muffin" (being a slang term for the woman's vagina), "Russian Roulette" and "gun" are censored out (bleeped).59 On June 21, 2009, the video won the Best International Artist Video at the 2009 MuchMusic Video Awards.60 The video has received four nominations at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards, in the categories of Video of the Year, Best New Artist, Best Female Video and Best Pop Video. Along with five other nominations for "Paparazzi", Gaga is tied with Beyoncé for most nominations each for that year. LoveGames The music video of "LoveGame" was directed by Joseph Kahn and premiered on February 13, 2009.47 The video mainly takes place in a subway station. Several qualities of the video are reminiscent to Michael Jackson's "Bad" music video, which also took place in a subway station.3 Although the video was shot in Los Angeles in January 2009 alongside with the music video for "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", it has a New York City setting. The video faced censorship troubles in Australia where it was rated M by Network Ten due to suggestive video footage involving bondage and sexual acts. The channel demanded to be provided with an edited version of the video which would not violate censorship rules.48 Video Hits refused to air the video in its G and PG rated time slots. They cited "numerous sexual references both visually and lyrically" as the reason they could not create a child-friendly edit without bleeping the repeated hook "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick".5 Australian programs like Rage and cable networks Channel V and MTV aired the video in its original form.48 The video also faced a ban from MTV Arabia citing the same reason as Australia. Since it was very rare to ban videos in MTV, head of MTV Arabia Samer al Marzouki commented, "We represent the young generation’s mentality and culture so we can’t play something that conflicts with that. If they can’t watch something comfortably with their brother, sisters or friends then we will not play it."49 In the U.S., VH1 and MTV played an edited version that removed almost all scenes of Gaga naked, and blurred the label on a bottle of alcohol one of the dancers holds. No lyrics were changed.50 The video for "LoveGame" premiered in the UK on 13 August at 7pm on 4Music.51 "This is all part of a movement. My artistry is much deeper than fashion or anything like that. I love pop music, and I want to bring it back. ... People are truly hungry for this. They generally miss the '90s and the superfans flooding Times Square, crying and wailing and doing anything to see the fingernail of a star. I want that back, and 'LoveGame' video is just another move towards that. 'LoveGame' is a genuine New York lifestyle video. It's got that feeling of 'gay, black New York,' of inclusion and glamour," ... I wanted to really bring forth the girl that I was four years ago, and I wanted to put it in the setting of the underground subway. I worked with Joseph Kahn, and he did an amazing job. He didn't just capture the fashion; he captured the artist."52 The video starts with the heading "Streamline presents" and three men moving through Times Square.52 They open a man-hole cover on which "Haus of Gaga" is written. Gaga is then shown naked with blue and purple paint and glitter on her body, frolicking with two men who have the words "Love" and "Fame" shaved into their heads.48 The scene shifts to a subway where Gaga starts singing in a grey-white leotard with a hood. She carries her trademark 'disco stick' and wears chain-linked glasses. The chorus starts with Gaga and her dancers progressing through the subway and dancing down a staircase. Her trademark dogs, two harlequin Great Danes, are also shown on top of the staircase.52 The video shifts to a train where the second verse takes place amidst choreographed dance routines and Gaga wearing a black jacket. The group move on to a car-park.3 Gaga is then shown with the two men again and enters a ticket booth with an inspector. This next scene shows Gaga in make-shift kissing and caressing.48 As the camera pans from right to left the inspector changes from a man to woman in each frame.53 The final scene incorporates Gaga in a choreographed dance routine with her crew of backup dancers. The video comes to an end as Gaga and her dancers hold their groins as they gesture towards the camera. Gaga spoke to Entertainment Weekly during the Behind the Scenes of the shoot regarding what she thought about the video and the development of it including the new creative measures undertaken: "I wanted to have that big giant dance video moment, I wanted it to be plastic, beautiful, gorgeous, sweaty, tar on the floor, bad-ass boys, but when you got close, the look in everybody's eyes was fucking honest and scary. ... The whole idea behind the subway 'Bad' thing is that me and my friends from New York, we're all, like, the dopiest fucking artists,... Best designers, performance artists, dancers. The dancers in the video...those are not hot L.A. people that you see in everybody's video. Those are kids who don't get cast, because they're too fucking real. ... I love the imagery of a downtown, bad-ass kid walking down the street with his buddies, grabbing a pair of pliers, and making a pair of sunglasses out of a fence on the street, ... I thought that imagery was so real, and it shows that no matter who you are, or where you come from, or how much money you have in your pocket, you’re nothing without your ideas. Your ideas are all you have. The opening of the video is me with this chain link hood and these intense glasses. They look so hard. It looks like I plied them right out of the fence and put them on my face."3 The video debuted on the Australian Digital Track Chart on the issue dated May 11, 2009 at number twenty-nine. Paparazzi The music video is an eight minute mini-movie starring Gaga and Swedish actor Alexander Skarsgård as her boyfriend. It features a murderous plot line involving a doomed starlet who is constantly followed by photographers.46 The video opens with a shot of a seaside mansion, where Gaga and her boyfriend are shown lying on a bed talking in Swedish. They move to the balcony and start making out, but hidden photographers takes pictures of them. Gaga realizes that her boyfriend has set the paparazzi to photograph her and tries to stop him.47 However when it becomes futile, she smashes his face with her fist. The enraged boyfriend throws her over the balcony. Gaga lies at the ground in her own blood as the photographers continue take pictures of her bloody body and tabloid headlines proclaim that her career is over.46 According to Rolling Stone this scene pays homage to Alfred Hitchcock's film Vertigo.48 Gaga is shown getting out of a limousine, being carried by male dancers to a wheelchair. It is during this scene, that the song starts.49 As the dancers gyrate around her, she starts walking down the carpet with the help of a pair of crutches while wearing a metallic bustier and a matching helmet. According to Entertainment Weekly, this cyborg like leotard is similar to an outfit in George Michael's "Too Funky" music video.49 These scenes are interspersed with scenes of dead models lying around the mansion.46 Next Gaga is shown on a golden couch where she makes out with a trio of hair metal rockers during the line "Loving you is cherry pie". The trio, known as Snake of Eden, are from reality television dating program Daisy of Love.49 According to MTV this scene is a reference to the song "Cherry Pie" by American glam band Warrant.46 This sequence was dedicated to Gaga's initial days as a dancer at rock clubs.Right after that, the chorus starts again with Gaga wearing a white body suit and a black skirt on her right leg.47 The video continues through the intermediate bridge with Gaga wearing a dress made up of film strips and a towering feathered Mohawk headdress.46 In the next scene, Gaga and her eye-patch wearing boyfriend are reading magazines on a sofa in a tea room. Gaga wears a yellow jumpsuit with circular glasses and shoulder pads.47 The Guardian compared this look with that of Minnie Mouse.50 She finally takes her revenge on her boyfriend by discreetly poisoning his drink with white powder concealed in her ring Lucrezia Borgia is rumored to have had. As he falls dead she calls 9-1-1 and declares that she just killed her boyfriend.46 The police come and arrest Gaga who, wearing a tall corkscrew wig, walks to the police car as the paparazzi surround her once again.46 Images flash by, with newspapers proclaiming her innocence47 and that Gaga is back in the spotlight and has regained her fame. The video ends with Gaga posing for mug shots like a fashion model while wearing a tulip shaped metallic dress similar to the single cover. The Daily Mail compared this dress with a similar outfit worn by singer Beyoncé Knowles on her I Am... Tour.51 editReception Rolling Stone writer Daniel Kreps compared the video with the music video of "November Rain." The scenes of the dead models were described as stomach turning while he complimented the video for "brimming with cinematic style so that it’s hard to take your eyes off it, though it will likely be labeled as a little self-indulgent." He also commented on the leaking of the video saying that it "warranted more than just a simple leak; it deserved a red carpet."48 Anna Pickard from The Guardian complimented the video saying that "quite a lot of work has gone into it". However, she opined that the video was too long.50 The video was nominated for five VMAs at the 2009 awards in the categories of Best Direction, Best Editing, Best Special Effects, Best Cinematography and Best Art Direction. Along with four other nominations for "Poker Face", she and Beyoncé were tied for most nominations this year.52 The video won the award for Best Art Direction and Best Special Effects.53 The music video for Gaga's single "Telephone" is a continuation of the "Paparazzi" music video, and is a short film as well. The video picks up right where "Paparazzi" left off; starting with Gaga in prison Bad Romance The main idea behind the video is that of Gaga getting kidnapped by a group of supermodels who drug her, and then sell her off to the Russian Mafia. It takes place in a fluorescent white bathhouse.5356 The video begins with Gaga sitting in a white throne, wearing a golden dress and the razor blade glasses. She is surrounded by people and a pair of harlequin Great Danes. With her finger on the mute button of an MP3 speaker, as she releases it, the song begins to play. Bright light pans horizontally across the walls of a bath house activating the fluorescent overhead lighting, and a sign reading "Bath Haus of GaGa" is revealed. A group of female dancers wearing white long-sleeved leotards with knee high boots and matching crowns crawl out of white, egg-shaped pods. The center pod has the word "Mons†er" upon it, and Gaga emerges from within wearing a similar outfit to the others, who begin to dance behind her. A pastiche of scenes alternates between Gaga in a bathtub and her kneeling in front of a mirror. When the chorus of the song begins, two women pull her out of a bathtub, rip her clothes off and force her to drink a glass of vodka. As the second verse begins, Gaga, wearing a diamond-covered outfit topped with a crown, seductively dances for a group of men bidding for her. She straddles one of the men, played by Slovenian model Jurij Bradač,57 and performs a lap dance. Afterwards, he raises his bid and becomes the highest bidder for her. When the chorus is played for the third time, Gaga is shown wearing a faux polar bear hide jacket. She walks toward the man, who is sitting on a bed while unbuttoning his shirt. Gaga has a look of indifference on her face and removes her jacket and sunglasses. Suddenly, the bed spontaneously combusts with the man still sitting on it. The video ends with Gaga lying beside a smoldering skeleton, on top of the destroyed bed with ashes everywhere. She smokes a cigarette, while her pyrotechnic bra activates. Reception Tim Stack from Entertainment Weekly compared some of the dance choreography of the video with the music video of "Thriller". He said, "I don't think Gaga has ever looked prettier than in the close-ups where she's more stripped down."58 Jennifer Cady of E! was also impressed by the video and commented, "This music video really makes us appreciate everything Gaga actually brings to pop music. She's exciting to watch, plain and simple. ... We need someone like Gaga to really bring it. To put actual thought and care into her product so that it feels alive."59 Daniel Kreps from Rolling Stone felt that the scenes from the music video were reminiscent of the work of Stanley Kubrick. He added that in "Bad Romance", Gaga portrays her craziest ideas yet.60 Jocelyn Vena from MTV believed that the video was symbolic and portrayed that "the old Gaga is over, here's the brand-new Gaga: the one who seems to delight in pushing the boundaries and exploring all manner of sexual proclivities." She further believed that the video was a testament to Gaga's brilliance "as an artist that uses the video artform as the jump-off point for the next leg of their career."61 The Wall Street Journal noted Gaga as one of the few pop stars of present time, who really understood spectacle, fashion, shock, choreography—all the things Madonna and Michael Jackson were masters of in the 1980s.22 Bill Lamb from About.com wrote that "like the song video blasts at your senses until you are just left drowning in the audio and visual power of it all."62 On August 3, 2010, the video received ten nominations at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards in the categories of Best Cinematography, Best Editing, Best Art Direction, Best Special Effects, Best Choreography, Best Direction, Best Dance Video, Best Pop Video, Best Female Video, and Video of the Year, breaking the record for most nominations for a single video in the history of MTV. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) The Italian-American 1950s-inspired music video, directed by Joseph Kahn, was shot back to back with the video for the song "LoveGame" on the weekend of January 9, 2009 in Los Angeles.32 The video starts out showing Little Italy, an icon of the Madonna and Child, and then Gaga riding a Vespa.33 The first twenty seconds are mainly full of camera shots of different men, Gaga and the city. The first main scene depicts her with some friends, laughing and joking in a restaurant, while she stands on the seat.34 Gaga then comes from around the block walking with her friends in pace and singing in the camera. Next, she is shown sleeping in a bed, and waking up to reveal pink high-heeled shoes. Gaga sings and cooks for a man in a house while dancing.34 She is also shown ironing clothes while the man is on the phone screaming at someone.33 The two harlequin Great Danes who appear at the start of her "Poker Face" music video, also appear in this one. Finally she lies on a sofa with her legs up on the man. One of the last scene shows her in a yellow dress made of flowers and wearing a yellow watch while singing to the song with a unique hairstyle which shows her hair pulled up and folded over.33 Then the camera quickly goes back to her in bed.34 About the video, Gaga explained that "I wanted to show a different side of myself — perhaps a more domestic girly side. And I wanted to create beautiful, stunning '50s futuristic fashion imagery that would burn holes in everyone's brains Telephone The music video is over nine minutes long43 and begins where "Paparazzi" left off, Gaga was arrested for killing her boyfriend by poisoning his drink. She is taken to a women's prison, where she is led to her cell by two prison guards. She is stripped of her shoulder-padded dress and left standing nude, being mocked by the other prison inmates. One of the guards comments, "I told you she didn't have a dick", referring to the rumors that Gaga is intersex.4344 For three minutes, the video shows Gaga's activities in the prison—including kissing another female prisoner in the exercise yard, wearing sunglasses made out of half-smoked cigarettes, and catfights in the commissary. It is also noteworthy that, during the scene in the exercise yard, extracts of Gaga's songs "Paper Gangsta" and "I Like It Rough" from her debut album, The Fame are played in the background. Gaga's sister, Natali Germanotta, makes a cameo in the commissary scene.45 After that, Gaga answers a call from Beyoncé, and begins to sing the song. She performs the first verse and chorus with other scantily-clad inmates, followed by a bridge featuring Gaga wearing only yellow "Caution" tape.43 Lady Gaga and Beyonce in the Pussy Wagon. Gaga is bailed out and exits to find Beyoncé waiting for her in the "Pussy Wagon". Beyoncé is nicknamed Honey Bee, a reference to the character Honey Bunny in Tarantino's 1994 crime film Pulp Fiction.46 After an exchange of dialogues, they travel through a desert and pull over at a diner.44 Beyoncé sits opposite to Gibson, but tires of his stupidity and poisons him, but it doesn't kill him like she had hoped.44 The video then shifts to an intermediate sequence called "Let's Make a Sandwich".43 Gaga stands in a kitchen, wearing a folded-up telephone on her head, while dancers cavort behind her, wielding salad tongs and assorted cutlery. Ultimately, she prepares a sandwich and eats it, after a dance sequence.43 In the meantime, she mixes poison into all of the dishes she is preparing for the unsuspecting customers causing Gibson and everybody else, including characters played by Semi Precious Weapons and her Great Dane, Lava to die. Gaga and Beyoncé do another dance sequence, wearing American flag inspired garments and shredded denims, while strutting around the dead bodies.44 They then leave in the "Pussy Wagon" and travel on a highway as news reporter (played by Jai Rodriguez) reports the murders. The last shots show Gaga and Beyoncé travelling through a desert with police sirens wailing in the background. The video ends with the line "To Be Continued... Alejandro In January 2010, it was reported that Gaga was holding casting calls for the music video of "Alejandro" and was eager for David Walliams to appear in the video alongside his wife Lara Stone.4445 On March 23, 2010, Women's Wear Daily reported that photographer Steven Klein would be directing the music video, which Gaga confirmed herself in an interview.464748 While touring Australia with The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga was interviewed by Australian radio station, Melbourne's Nova 100, where she talked about the music video. She said, "I’m so excited about the ‘Alejandro’ video, ... Actually, we’re shooting it very soon and I don’t want to say who the director is yet because it’s going to give a lot away. ... Are you absolutely mad? I would never, ever tell you! the concept of the video I would be more likely to lie through my teeth to you regarding what the video’s about so that you could all be surprised. But I will tell you it’s not the sequel to the ‘Telephone’ video."49 After confirming that Klein was directing her video, Gaga explained that she "doesn't know what video is going to look like until it's finished", and commented that "Klein is a very good friend of mine and I love him so much, ... I have so much respect for him. And we've been excited to collaborate and have a fashion photographer tell us a story, the story of my music through his lens and this idea of fashion and lifestyle." Gaga explained that Klein understood her "I am what I wear" lifestyle, making him a suitable director for the video. She added, "It's all about where I'm from and love of theater and love of music and love of the lie in art, and Steven really knows and understands that, .... So we're making a beautiful video, and I'm so excited."50 In May 2010, Gaga told The Times about the concept of the video: "about the purity of my friendships with my gay friends, and how I've been unable to find that with a straight man in my life. It's a celebration and an admiration of gay love—it confesses my envy of the courage and bravery they require to be together. In the video I'm pining for the love of my gay friends—but they just don't want me to be with them."51 A snippet of the video was shown on Larry King Live on June 1, 2010. The clip was from the portion of the video in black-and-white, where Gaga and her dancers perform variations on a sharp military march throughout. Kara Warner of MTV said that it seemed reminiscent of Madonna's "Vogue" video, but stated that in "Alejandro", Gaga's style was more cutting, masculine and militant in contrast to Madonna's. Because of the video's military theme, comparisons were also made to Janet Jackson's "Rhythm Nation".52 On the program, Gaga said to King that the video has a "homoerotic military theme" ... "It is a celebration of my love and appreciation for the gay community, my admiration of their bravery, their love for one another and their courage in their relationships."53 The video premiered on Gaga's official website and her YouTube/Vevo account on June 8, 2010, at noon EDT (8 June 2010, 16:00 UTC).54 Synopsis Lady Gaga dressed as a nun in a red Latex habit, swallowing rosary beads. A good part of the video is dedicated to the Broadway musical Cabaret55 with a dance scene dedicated to Bob Fosse. The video begins with soldiers sleeping in a cabaret with a close-up of a soldier passed out in fishnet stockings and heels as another lone soldier stares into the distance.55 The scene then cuts to male dancers performing elaborate choreography while marching forward. As the intro of the song begins, Gaga is shown leading a funeral procession, carrying the Sacred Heart on a pillow. When the lyrics begin, she sits on a throne wearing an elaborate headpiece and binocular-like eyepieces, with a smoking pipe in her hand, watching her dancers perform a rigorous routine in the snow.55 Gaga is then seen as the character Sally Bowles from Cabaret, dancing and simulating sex acts with three men on a stage with twin beds surrounded by spotlights, all wearing nothing but underwear, intercut with shots of Gaga lying on a larger bed dressed in a red latex nun outfit.56 She subsequently appears dressed in a white hooded robe reminiscent of Joan of Arc57 with her dancers, before a shot of her as the nun eating a rosary. After this, Gaga and her dancers are shown in a sequence in black-and-white in their military uniforms performing a tribute dedicated to the late choreographer Bob Fosse, who won an Academy Award for his direction of the film version of Cabaret.58 Gaga is seen in a blonde bob and a similar outfit to one of Liza Minnelli's performance costumes. The video moves to a scene of her wearing a bra equipped with AR-15 assault rifle barrels and her dancers performing another dance routine. She is then shown in the empty club, scenes of war breaking out flash by, and the lone soldier appears again.59 Going back to the Joan of Arc scene, she struggles with her dancers and disrobes. The video ends with her dressed as the nun, the film burning away from her face outwards. 55 Klein explained that the video was, "about a woman's desire to resurrect a dead love and who can not face the brutality of her present situation. The pain of living without your true love."60 Reception James Montgomery from MTV commented that "Gaga has created a world that, while oppressive, also looks great."55 In a separate piece Montgomery added that "... she may have finally reached the point in her career where not even she can top herself.", and "It really seems, for the first time I can certainly remember, a fair amount of critics and fans — be they casual or die-hard — are willing to step forward and say that they were less-than-impressed. This is a key moment in Lady Gaga's career." He goes on to say that "Alejandro" may be "Perhaps even her first misfire."61 Critic Monica Herrera viewed the video as a hybrid of Madonna's "Like a Prayer" and Janet Jackson's "Rhythm Nation".52 She explains "Alejandro courts religious controversy in much the same way that Madonna's 'Like a "Prayer' video once did, intermingling Catholic imagery like rosary beads and nun's robes with sexual cues" while the video's opening sequence displays her dancers "marching 'Rhythm Nation'-style through an industrial space."52 MTV's Kyle Anderson found references to Madonna's 1996 film Evita and the music videos for her songs "Like a Prayer" and "Human Nature", besides "Vogue".62 Anthony Benigno from Daily News felt that "The shock songstress' new music video ... is chock full of bed-ridden S&M imagery that makes it look like the softcore answer to The Matrix.56 Randall Roberts from Los Angeles Times said "the clip reinforces the notion that no one understands the convergence of image and music right now better than Gaga."63 Jed Gottlieb from Boston Herald said that "The only thing prohibited the video is fun. 'Alejandro' presents a dark, somber and sad Lady Gaga; when she’s not sandwiched between writhing, rippled torsos, she’s brooding. The plot is hard to decipher, but it’s clearly not a story that ends happily ever after."64 Devon Thomas from CBS News compared the video to Madonna's early Blond Ambition World Tour era by saying that "video is a visual love letter to Madonna" He also declared that "video plays out like a dark piece of macabre theatre and is a more introspective departure from her previous clip 'Telephone'."65 Jen Dose from National Post commented "Even though I’m a little over Lady Gaga and her schtick by this point, I can’t deny that the woman has single-handedly brought back “event” music videos. Gaga’s new vid for 'Alejandro' certainly brings the crazy we’ve all come to expect from her. It’s like an 8+ minute homage to Madonna—with some gay Nazis thrown in for good measure".66 Julie Moult from Daily Mail said "the video, no-one could accuse Lady Gaga of being the shy and retiring type."59 The Catholic League criticized the video for its use of religious imagery.67 In an interview with MTV, Klein explained that "The religious symbolism is not meant to denote anything negative, but represents the character's battle between the dark forces of this world and the spiritual salvation of the Soul. Thus at the end of the film, she chooses to be a nun, and the reason her mouth and eyes disappear is because she is withdrawing her senses from the world of evil and going inward towards prayer and contemplation." Klein added that the scene where Gaga devours the rosary beads is meant to represent "the desire to take in the Holy."68 Singer Katy Perry took to her Twitter account and wrote, "Using blasphemy as entertainment is as cheap as a comedian telling fart jokes." The Huffington Post ascertained that while Gaga had not been mentioned directly by name that it was definitely a slam by Perry towards Lady Gaga.69 In an interview on NRJ Radio's Le 6/9, Perry said that the tweet was not solely about Gaga, stating, "What's funny is that everybody was assuming I was directing it completely towards her, and if I was directing something I would write their '@'. Lately, I've just been seeing some things that are kind of like, I don't know, in my own personal feelings, a little bit like not something I would do, I guess. Beautiful, Dirty Rich A music video was filmed for the song and directed by Melina Matsoukas. There are two versions of the video - one intercut with clips from the ABC series Dirty Sexy Money and created to promote the show, and another which is the official video.12 The video is set in a mansion, and starts with Gaga making her way down a hallway with several people who are either walking behind her, holding an umbrella over her, dancing in front of her, or tossing dollar bills around her. Gaga and company are then featured in many repeatedly-changing shots at various locations in the mansion. She is seen lying seductively on a table covered with money, crawling along a black grand piano and striking the keys with her leg several times, dancing around and later making out with a statue, and dancing in an elevator solo. There are also several close-up shots of her burning money and later stuffing it into her mouth. Over the course of the video, she undergoes numerous costume changes. Singer-songwriter Space Cowboy is also shown, most notably in scenes where he climbs a wall.